According to the prior art, a decoder (or terminal or “Set Top Box”) enables a user to receive television or radio channels transported by services (here referred to as audio/video services) from different types of network. These television and/or radio channels comprise audio and/or video components or even interactive components. A radio channel chiefly comprises one or more audio components, while a television channel chiefly comprises one or more video components with one or more audio components. Several video components are for example used for the support of several standards (coding, resolution). Several audio components are for example used for the support of several languages. In different types of distribution networks, a same channel is thus transported in a different service and can comprise different components.
According to the prior art, a decoder can receive these services via an ADSL (Asymmetric Data Subscriber Line) network or via a DTT (Digital Terrestrial Television) type network or again by other broadcast types, such as satellite or cable.
According to the prior art, there are currently decoders called “hybrids” that enable reception of services from networks of different types, for example services from an ADSL type network and services from a DTT type network. Such a decoder type is capable of receiving an audio/video service transmitted by an audio/video service server belonging to a first network of ADSL type via a dedicated interface and of receiving another audio/video service transmitted by another audio/video service server belonging to another network of DTT type via another interface.
Of course, these networks can supply services for many terminals.
When the user of such a decoder wants to receive a channel, he first selects the network type (for example DTT or ADSL). Next, all of the channel changing commands that the user performs impact on all, or an extract of all the proposed services, of the selected network type.
According to the art, certain “hybrid” decoders enable the user to mix, in a channel change list commonly called a zapping list, services received from different network types, for example to complete a channel list with services that can only be received by another network type. Nonetheless, hybrid decoders present the disadvantage of not managing the received services optimally.